NCT GGS (Ganteng Ganteng Sengklek)
by auxiliarizka
Summary: kehidupan anak abg yg tinggal di dalam satu kompleks yg jauh dari kata normal, yg ada hidup mereka penuh keretjehan karena mereka ketjeh dan keabsurdan dari hyung line hingga magnae line yg terkenal dengan keepilannya [TAEIL ; TAEYONG ; YUTA ; JOHNNY ; DOOYOUNG ; JAEHYUN ; WINWIN ; MARK ; HAECHAN ; RENJUN ; JENO ; JAEMIN ; CHENLE ; JISUNG ; NCTU ; NCT127 ; NCTDREAM ; SMROOKIES]
1. Keogeban yg hqq

Group Chat

Cogan kompleks(19)

Tiwai : gaes

Tiwai : gaes

Tiwai : gaes

Jahe : paan yong?

SungJis : 2

HaeTamvan : 3

Tiwai : eh anjir lu bertiga. Pake hyung kek kalo ngetik chat ke gua. Gua tuh lebih tua dari lu bertiga!!

Tenzz : jiah tua

HaeTamvan : 2

SungJis : 3

Tenzz : eh anjir lu berdua copas ae -,-

HaeTamvan : suka-suka lah hyung. Idup idup gua juga:"

SungJis : rt haechan hyung

Jahe : lah ini ngapa pada ribut sih? Rang kaya pusing jadinya

Atuy : anjir sombong banget lu sat!

Taeil : ini mana tiwainya?

Tiwai : tiwai hiyer hyung~

Jahe : atas gua alay. Bawah gua tamvan

Jahe : duh maacih udah dibilang tamvan:')

Menang : atas gua ga waras

Atuy : lah?

Jahe : maksud lu apaan ngatain gua ga waras hah?!

Menang : lah lu juga ogeb gitu, orang lagi ngetik lu bilang ngomong:')

Jahe : anjiran lu win! Pan yg ngetik gua sat--"

Menang : tak guna jae tak guna

Jyanni : WOII INI TIWAI MANA? GILIRAN DI NOTIS MALAH NGILANG!!

Tiwai : njir lu jon! KAGA USAH NGE GAS BISA KAN?

Taeil : **LU JUGA NGE GAS KALI YONG!!**

Markeu : anjir taeil hyung nge gasnya pake di bold

Jaem : ngapa kaga sekalian di underline hyung? Biar gawl gityu:'))

JenoL : njir unpaedah banget ini grup

ChenleLe : kaya hyung omongannya berpaedah aja ih

Enjun : atas gua gobs

Menang : woii lele, si jenong tuh kaga ngomong, dia lagi ngetik!! Wah perlu gua bawa lu kedokter mata kali ya?

ChenleLe : ne in aja biar faster:')

Jisol : anjir ini mana tiwainya??????!!!!!!!

Diwai : kurang nge gas ih hansol hyung

Jisol : eh anjir--" lu kira motor di gas segala?

Diwai : atas gua kaga gawl hmzz

Menang : diwai teh saha?

Kulkas : itu dooyoung hyung, win hyung

KunFayakun : woii kalah!! Lu tuh orang mana seh?

Menang : rang kaya hyung

KunFayakun : gua nanya lu orang mana ogeb!!

Menang : gua bukan ogeb hyung

KunFayakun : inginku menggaruk aer win

Menang : hyung kok ogeb sih. Aer kan kaga bisa digaruk. Hyung perlu sekolah lagi deh keknya:"

KunFayakun : kuat kok gua:')

Markeu : yg sabar ya hyung:"

WooJung : gua berasa pengen ke penggadean deh ngeliat winwin hyung:')

Tenzz : lah ngapa?

WooJung : pengen ngegadein otaknya win hyung terus gua beliin otak yg baru:') ogebnya itu loh asdfghjkl

Jahe : tzadess

Atuy : gua juga udah angkat tangan sama tuh bocah:')

Diwai : gua apalagi

Kulkas : sabar wankawan:')

Jisol : **TIWAI MANA SEH?!!!**

Taeil : njir lu sol pake diblod sama underline lagi ketikannya

Jisol : rang ganteng mah bebas

HaeTamvan : insaf hyung insaf:"

Jisol : diem lu nyet!

Menang : gaess winwin is back~

Menang : maap tadi winwin abis diajak ngomong sama kucing

Menang : kok winwin di peanutin sih?

Menang : IH JUNGWOO KOK JAHAT BANGET SIH SAMA GUA? NTAR KALO OTAK GUA DIGADEIN GIMANA GUA MIKIRNYA? HUWAAAA GUA BILANGIN MAK NIH. AWAS LU!! GUA BEGAL LU DIJALAN

 _Read by 17_

Tiwai : gaes ayem is bek nih:')

 _Read by 18_

Tiwai : gua cuma mau ngajak jalan. Abis gua bosen di rumah nih gaes

 _Read by 18_

Tiwai : lah anjir gua dipeanutin. Sakit kokoro aing maz sakit:')

 _Read by 18_

Tiwai : ANJIR DI READ DOANG!! GUA SUMPAHIN LU SEMUA BISULAN

 _Read by 18_

 **TBC**

Author balik nih gaes bawa epep baru:')

Semoga suka ya:" maapkeun bias kalian gua nistain disini:"

Tunggu next chapnya ya:"

See you:')


	2. Nyatanya Ngeselin

Group chat

Cogan Kompleks(19)

HaeTamvan : yuhuu~ lu semua dimana?

Taeil : dirumah nih chan. Ngapa emang?

Tenzz : gua dirumah nih lur. Bosen gua liburan dirumah mulu

Jahe : atas gua kurang piknik

Tenzz : diem lu jahe!!

Markeu : pergi nyok

Jaem : leh ugha tuh hyung. Kemana?

JenoL : kehatimu na:'

Jaem : atas gua kurbel eaa:')

Atuy : anjir ga ada yg mau pergi kemana gitu? Asli bosen banget gua dirumah

Tiwai : kali ini gua setuju sama kadal osaka

Atuy : anjir lu yong dasar upil badak

Jahe : gua dong baru pulang dari China

Menang : ngapain lu dari China?

Jahe : biasalah gua renang disana

HaeTamvan : halah ke China renang di kali ae bangga hyung

Jahe : lah ngeledek lu. Gua renang di kolam emas ye 8)

SungJis : dikolam ikan mas? Bau ikan dong hyung?

WooJung : waw ku terkenyodh

Kulkas : ku terjungkal;"

Jyanni : yuk kita makan makan:"

JenoL : wih boleh boleh. Hyung yg nraktir kan? :v yok lah cus

Jaem : makan makan dimane nih? Gua siap siaga buat meluncur :v

Menang : jaem lu mo meluncur? Pake apa? Papan triplek? Mo meluncur di mana? Dari tebing ato dari genteng?

Jisol : atas gua ogebnya kumat -_-

Jaem : ya kali hyung gua mo meluncur dari tebing-_- yg ada gua nanti mateq. Ntar kalo pacar gua nangisin gua gimane coba?

Taeil : wahai anak muda berpacaran itu dosa! DOSA!! DOSAAAA!!!!!!!

WooJung : ustazah taeil dah ceramah hancurlah sudah:'))

Jisol : atas gua ogeb:'))

Menang : lah emang lu punya pacar jaem? Kok gua ga pernah tau ya?

Kulkas : hooh weh gua juga kaga tau tuh pacarnya jaemin. Btw canteq kaga?

Tiwai : ngapa emang kalo cantik? Mao lo kardusin? Iye?

Kulkas : atas gua nyolot ea:'))

Diwai : ANYING INI JADI PERGI MAKAN KAGA SIH? GUA DAH RAPI NIH-_-

Tiwai : lah lu main rapi aja sih:"

Tenzz : gua ma atuy dah siap nih. Jadi dimana?

SungJis : btw renjun hyung sama chenle hyung kok kaga nongol yah?

Markeu : lah gua baru nyadar tuh dua bocah kaga ikut nimbrug dimari. Hyungdeul pada tau kaga mereka dimana? Gua, jeno ama jaemin dah otw ke rumah lu sung. Gece ye

Jaem : pacar gua ima

Taeil : ima saha?

Jaem : IMAGINATION MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA :V

Jyanni : XIAN JINK_-

WooJung : jaemin savagenya kumat:" dah minum obat belum? Ntar tambah sawan lagi:')

Diwai : atas gua lawaq:'))))))

SungJis : anjir lu hyung main gece aja bentar gua mo boker. Sider bentar yah paipai *

Atuy : anjir emotnya najisin-_-

Jahe : kuy lah makan di kaepsi

Tenzz : woii bangsul kaga usah sebut merek veak!

Jahe : anjir saha yg sebut merek cuk?

Tenzz : lah itu kaepsi apaan hah?!

Jahe : ketauan banget lu ya kaga pernah makan di kaepsi. Padahal dah lulus sensor loh

Taeil : lu kira apaan sat lulus sensor?

Jahe : kasih tau tida ya? :v

Menang : uwooo pak ustadz dah bisa ngomong sat ya? Duh ku tersangkut

Markeu : apanya yg kesangkut win hyung?

Jaem : otaknya win hyung yg kesangkut makanya ogeb

JenoL : syut

SungJis : jleb

Tenzz : duh generasi gua:'))

Diwai : generasi apaan sat? Lunya ogeb gitu

Jisol : rt atas gua. Dah tau kaepsi itu bukan merek. Aslinya kan KFC

Tiwai : anjir lu malah sebut merek veak

Menang : sudah sudah jangan berteman

Jyanni : bunuh temen sendiri dosa ga sih? Atas gua ngajak ribut terus perasaan

Menang : pake perasaan sih jyani hyung:')

Jisol : atas gua anaknya siapa sih? Ogen bener:"

Markeu : dah selese lu bokernya sung?

SungJis : dah hyung

JenoL : buruan njeng kita daritadi di depan rumah lu veak

SungJis : otw keluar hyung

WooJung : gua ma lucas pergi ndiri ye

Kulkas : rt atas gua

Atuy : btw kun kok kaga nongol ya?

Jyanni : iya nih kaga biasanya

Jahe : lah si encan juga ngilang

ChenleLe : hyung

Tiwai : lah muncul lu

Taeil : dari mana aja lu?

Jisol : renjun mana le? Sama lu kan ya?

Diwai : kita mau pergi makan nih buruan siap siap. Semua lgi otw kaepsi

HaeTamvan : buruan lu semua ke rumah gua

Tenzz : lah ngapa? Kita dah mau otw beli makan nih

HaeTamvan : buruan dah sini jangan banyak bacot

Enjun : iya buruan ke rumah encan

Markeu : emang dirumah elu ada apa chan?

HaeTamvan : ada makanan nih banyak

Jaem : halah kaga caya gua. Lu kan tukang ngibul

JenoL : rt nana

SungJis : rw nana hyung

KunFayakun : atas gua gobs

Jahe : lah muncul lu hyung

HaeTamvan : yodah kalo kaga mau:"

Enjun : kalian semua gece dah ke rumah encan. Beneran ada makanan

ChenleLe : gua, renjun hyung, kun hyung sama win hyung dah dari tadi di rumah chan hyung

KunFayakun : buruan kesini. Makanannya tinggal dikit neh :v buruan keburu diabisin winwin :v

Kulkas : BANSUL LU NYED!! OTW GUA

Tenzz : ANJIR NGAPA KAGA BILANG DARI TADI?!!! OTW

Atuy : BANGS*T OTW KESANA GUA!! JANGAN DIABISIN WIN!!

Menang : nanggung dikit lagi dah abis hyung

WooJung : JANGAN DI ABISIN POKOKNYA NTAR KITA TEMENAN DEH

ChenleLe : atas gua suap;" gua laporin ke polisi juga lu hyung:')

Enjun : ngapa lu laporin le?

ChenleLe : atas kasus suap lah hyung:')

Markeu : atas gua ogen ketularan win hyung-_-

Jisol : BERANI LU MAKAN!! GUA SUMPAHIN LU JERAWATAN!!

Tiwai : XIAN JINK!! OTW GUA

HaeTamvan : sapa suruh kaga caya ama gua 8)

ChenleLe : muehehehe :v

Enjun : 2

KunFayakun : 30 detik lagi dah abis nih

Diwai : DIEM LU SAT!!

Menang : ehe :v

Read by 18

Akhirnya mereka semua pergi ke rumah haechan sambil lari-larian. Mana larinya kenceng lagi ngalah ngalahin orang yg bisa teleport. Kaga ding :v

Nyampek rumah haechan, mereka udah cuma disuguhi sandwich sama gorengan sama minuman colla.

"Hosh.. hoshh.." mereka yg berlari mulai mengatur nafas. Gimana ga ngos ngosan kalau mereka larinya kaya dikejar kucing gitu/? :v

Padahal rumah mereka sekompleks tapi baru lari dikit udah ngos ngosan. Maklum lah mereka kan jarang olahraga jadi gitu.

"Tenang woii tenang. Dah sini duduk dulu." Ucao sang tuan rumah siapa lagi kalo bukan encan.

"Lah lu bilang tadi banyak makanan. Lah kok cuma sandwich ama gorengan doang?!!" Tanya jaemin sambil teriak.

"Wah lu ngibulin kita pan?" Tuduh yuta kaga woles.

"Tau gini gua tadi makan emas dirumah." Jangan tanya siapa yg ngomong ini. Kalian pasti dah tau siapa tuh orang :v

"Ya kali lu mau makan emas jae. Yg ada nanti ampas lu bentuknya kek batu bata buahahahaha." Ten ketawa ngakak sampe guling guling dicomberan.

"Eh anjir biasa aja dong tawanya. Ntar keselek komodo baru nyaho lu." Ucap bang taeil.

"Lah anjir gitu bisa keselek komodo." Hansol ikut ngakak bareng ten.

"Dah ah biarin aje mereka. Gua laper. Ini gua makan yak?" Tanya tiwai sambil nyomot gorengan.

"Makan aja itu dulu. Makanannya lagi dimasakin ama mamih gua noh di dapur." Jawab encan.

Yang lain pun akhirnya juga ikutan nyomot gorengan sama sandwich yg udah disediain. Kecuali encan, renjun, chenle, kun sama winwin.

"Habisin ini dulu ae." Ucap haechan sambil ngasih smirk tapi ga keliatan sama temen-temennya yg lari-larian tadi.

Akhirnya mereka yg makan gorengan sama sandwichnya. Tapi baru aja satu gigitan mereka semua diem.

Dari raut wajahnya ada yg kaget, merah item, melongok, terjungkal, terkenyodh, sampe matanya keluar.gg :v

"ANJIR!! PAAN NIH? PEDES WOII!!"

"SAT!! AER AER!!"

"EH ANJIR MINUMNYA MANE NEH?"

Teriak mereka semua sambil gelagapan cari minum.

Loh kenapa mereka cari minum? Iya lah cari minum, la wong sandwich sama gorengan itu tadi di aksih cabe didalemnya sama si epil :v

Mereka yg ga ikut makan cuma ketawa ngakak sambil megangin perutnya. Abis itu ngasih air ke mereka semua.

"Noh minum."

Mereka tadi yg kepedesan minum aer yg dikasih.

Baru minim sedikit dah ada teriakan membahana lagi yg keluar :v

"BANGSUL MINUMAN APAAN NIH WOII??"

"GUA GA KUAT YAWLOH!!" ucap tiwai mewek sambil garuk keramik :v

Kalo lucas daritadi dah misuh misuh sendiri sambil ngabsen hewan di kebun binatang :v

Jungwoo mah daritadi juga keep calm tapi dalem ati mah udah sumpah serapah

"KU TIDA SANGGUP TUK MENERUSKAN HUBUNGAN INI." Lah ini si hansol malah curhat.

"XIAN JINK MAU BUNUH GUA LU? AWAS LU YA GUA SUNAY TYTYD LU SAMPE ABIS!!!!" Yuta ngomong pake nyembur api :v

"INGINKU MENGGANTUNGMU DI POHON PISANG QAQA TT" yg ini jangan ditanya siapa lagi kalo bukan titisan cabe bangkok :v

Giliran mereka yg ngerjain ngakak lebar sampe salah satu dari mereke..

"Anjay lawaq qa- ohok.. ohok.." belum sempet itu orang ngomong dah keselek sendal yg dilempar ustadzah tail :v

 **TBC**.

 **.** **Ehe ketemu lagi :v** **Btw seru ga? sorry kalo garing :v** **Fyi guys:"** **Kulkas itu Lucas** **KunFayakun itu Kun** **Diwai itu Dooyoung** **Tenzz itu Ten** **Jaem itu Jaemin** **jangan lupa RnR ya. see you***


	3. Olahraga ala Haechan

FYI GAES :

-Jaem : Jaemin

-Tenzz : Ten

-KunFayakun : Kun

-Kulkas : Lucas

Group chat

Cogan Komplek(19)

HaeTamvan : P

HaeTamvan : P

HaeTamvan : P

Taeil : lu kira bbm pake ping segala?

HaeTamvan : biarkan dede berkarya mz*

Jahe : emotnya menjyjyq kan:'))

Menang : emot atas gua menggelikan

HaeTamvan : ikut gua nyok

SungJis : kemana hyung?

HaeTamvan : kehatimu *

Markeu : atas gua kurbel

HaeTamvan : atas gua syirik eaa:"

Jaem : kemane chan?

JenoL : 2

Enjun : 3

ChenleLe : 4

Markeu : 5

Jaem : anjir pada copas ae bisanya

Tiwai : woii ganggu orang tidur ae lu pada

Taeil : lah lu ngapa marah sat?!

Tiwai : ya lu pada sih ribut sendiri di gc

Jahe : lu pan bisa silent hp lu njewnk

Tiwai : oh iye ye

Diwai : taeyong ketularan ogebnya winwin nih kekbya:'))

KunFayakun : rt atas gua

Tenzz : hello

SungJis : hello ugha hyung

ChenleLe : hello ugha hyung (2)

Enjun : hello ugha hyung (3)

Tenzz : hello... from the other side~

KunFayakun : njir nyanyi lu be?

Diwai : dia mah kaga nyany kun tapi lagi nyuci piring

Menang : atas gua ogeb

Tenzz : ogeb teriak ogeb:"

Jyanni : dha pa nie?

Jahe : 4t45 9u3 4l4¥

HaeTamvan : lu juga alay nyed! Alay teriak alay

Jahe : berasa tua lu?

HaeTamvan : tua? Bukannya lu yang tua yak?

Jyanni : eh anjir lu mau ngajak kita kemana chan?

Taeil : lah iya mau kemana?

WooJung : mana hansol hyung?

Kulkas : yuta hyung juga kemana?

Diwai : nih bocah dua tiap nongol di gc pasti barengan

KunFayakun : kek kembar siam ae

Menang : loh emang jungwoo sama lucas kembar ya? Kok gada yang ngasih tau ke winwin sih?

WooJung : win hyung mulai lagi...

Kulkas : ogebnya

JenoL : syut

Jaem : jleb

Jisol : ngapain nyari gua?

WooJung : kaga apa sih hyung

Jisol : mo kemana emang si enchan?

Markeu : eh njir itu bocah daritadi belum ngasih tau mau kemana

HaeTamvan : olahraga pagi yok

Jisol : leh ugha tuh:" dah lama gua kaga olahraga

Jahe : gua mah ngikut ae

Markeu : yok

WooJung : 2

Kulkas : 3

Menang : 4

Tenzz : 5

Jyanni : 69

JenoL : 7 johnny hyung angkanya keramat:"

Jaem : 8

Diwai : 9

KunFayakun : 10

Atuy : 11 sawry baru nimbrug

ChenleLe : 12

Enjun : 13

Taeil : 14

SungJis : 15

HaeTamvan : terus tiwai hyung gimana?

Atuy : ntar gua samperin kerumahny chan

HaeTamvan : yodah kita kumoul ditemoat biasanya ya

Atuy : oce

Read by 17

.

.

 **NCT GGS**

.

.

Semua cogan kompleks udah ada ditempat biasanya mereka nongkrok. Dimana lagi kalo nggak ditaman kompleks.

Mereka semua mau olahraga kaya yang diomongin di gc tadi. Tapi mereka juga ga tau Haechan mau ngajak olahraga apa lah wong dari tadi yg ngajak ae belum muncul-muncul. Bikin mereka kesel ae.

"Anjr itu bocah kemana sih? Daritadi ditunggu kaga nongol nongol? Tau gini mending gua lanjutin tidur ae dah."

"Daritadi your head yong! Baru juga lu nyampe sini dah bilang daritadi." Jawab Taeil jengah. Padahal anak anak yg lain nunggu daritadi dan bukan si Taeyong.

"Biar gawl gitu il." Jawab Taeyong sambil nge-up down in alisnya. *njir bahasa gua* :v

"Yo whats up gaes? Nungguin gua ya? Cie ciee" Haechan muncul tiba-tiba sambil ketawa kaga jelas.

"Yo kakaotalk chan." Winwin ngejawab sapaan Haechan.

"Lah anjir ngapa kakaotalk win?" Tanya Ten

"Lah pan si enchan bilang whatsapp yaudah gua jawab kakaotalk." Jawab Winwin polos.

"Serah lu ae win serah." Jawab Hansol sambil ngegaruk wajah Johnny.

"Lah anjirlu ngapa garuk wajah gua sat?!" Tanya Johnny marah ke Hansol.

"Yeee daripada gua ngegaruk tanah mending gua ngegaruk wajah lu yekan?"

"Lah anju lu pikir wajah gua apaan?"

"Woii udah bertemannya." Seru Haechan nengahin mereka semua.

"Lah ini bocah malah suruh nyudahin pertemanan. Goblig eaa" Mark natep enchan datar.

"Biar gawl gityu hyung." Jawab Haechan sambil kedip kedipin mata.

"Lu cacingan chan?" Tanya Jeno pas ngeliat Haechan kedip kedip.

"Anjir lu pikir gua kurang gizi ape pake cacingan segala?" Tanya Haechan kaga terima.

"Lah anju unfaedah banget omongan lu semua ya?" Tanya Jisung sambil natap hyung-hyungnya kesel.

"Berasa tua jis?" Tanya para hyung serempak sambil natal tajem jisung setajem keris. Lah kok keris? Bukannya silet? Sekarang gua tanya ke lu readers, masih tajaman mana silet sama keris? Kalo gua sih keris. *abaikan

"Eh eh kaga hyung." Jisung sendiri cengar cengir pas ditatap.

"Yodah yok kita olahraga." Ajak Haechan.

Akhirnya mereka semua ngikutin Haechan dari belakang.

Haechan lurus mereka ikut lurus, Haechan belok mereka juga ikut belok. Haechan nyabe mereka ikutan, eh kaga ding.

Mereka semua berhenti pas Haechan berhenti di depan rumah mewah di komplek itu. Rumahnya sih juga sama-sama mewah kaya rumah para cogan komplek. Mewah tapi bukan rumah mepet sawah loh ya:'))

"Ngapain chan kesini?" Tanya Jaehyun sambil ngeliatin rumah yg ada didepan mereka.

"Katanya olahraga kok malah nangkring didepan rumah orang sih?" Sewot Ten.

"Udah lu diem aja. Mending lu semua pemanasan sekarang. Karna dalam hitungan sepuluh kita semua bakal langsung olahraga."

Mereka semua ngukutin instruksi Haechan buat pemanasan.

"Sepuluh." Haechan selesai ngitung. Abis itu dia ngambil sesuatu dari saku celananya.

"Lah anjir lu ngapa bawa ketapel nyed?" Tanya kun heran sama Haechan, bukannya olahraga tapi malah mau ketapelan.

"Siap ya semua." Haechan ngarahin narik ketapelnya terus di arahin ke dalam rumah yg ada didepan mereka.

"Satu.. dua..." Hitung Haechan.

"Tiga..." Haechan ngelepas ketapelnya. Dan akibatnya batu yg Haechan ketapelin tadi kena anjing yg diem di teras rumah itu.

Si anjing kaget dong kaga ada angin pas dia lagi diem nikmatin angis sepoi sepoi eh malah diketapelin. Ya sebel dong.

Ga lama si anjing emosi terus ngejar gerombolan cogan kompleks yg tadi ngeganggu si anjing.

Para cogan syok dong. Gimana ga syok pas Haechan selesai main ketapel terus si anjingnya langsung ngejar mereka. Alhasil mereka semua langsung ngebirit kabur.

Mana mereka semua lari sambil teriak-teriak lagi.

"HUWAAA MOMMY HUWAAA."

"EH ANJIR ANJING WOII TOLONG!!!"

"ANJINGNYA ANJEWNK SYEKALI. AAAAAA KABORRR."

"SAT EEQ ENCHAN GOBS."

"AAAA AWAS LU CHAN NJIR JANGAN TINGGALIN GUA WOIII!!! TUNGGU!! YA LORS ANJINGNYA MAU GIGIT PANTAT GUA!!! AAAA MAMAAAAAAAA!!."

Si Haechan? Dia malah duluan yg lari sambil ketawa ngakak ngeliat temen-temennya takut dikejar anjir.

"BUAHAHAHAHAHA RASAIN LU MAMPOZZZ! HAHAHAHA"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Gimana? lucu ga? atau garik? yaudahlah gapapa yaw(:

 **Mau ngejawa kemarin yang tanya disini ada kopelnya engga? jawabannya tyduck ya(:**

Jangan lupa RnR ya gaes(:

 **BIG THANKS TO :**

 **Yeolloaddedbaek, Chintya Rosita, Untouchable, Rimm, Nunim, VashaDita127**


End file.
